


Now What?

by CrystallineKai



Series: Untamed Heart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineKai/pseuds/CrystallineKai
Summary: Eren found himself in the bathroom with several pregnancy tests.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Untamed Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back in 2021 with a new ereri/riren omegaverse fanfic! 💚❤️
> 
> A few things, there is mentions of abortion. (But it doesn't happen! Don't worry! I just wanted to put that warning there for anyone that needs it.) If a tag is needed for the mention, please tell me and I'll add it. I wasn't entirely sure. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to leave it out.
> 
> Levi is 26 and Eren is 19 in this fic. And this fanfiction is situated after my other story "Heat Lightning" and months before "Say Yes." (・∀・)

_ "Gonna cum in you so much, you'll be full with my brats." _

Those words from his boyfriend came to the forefront of his mind. It was in a heat induced moment and Eren was sure Levi wasn't serious about too much. It was a way to get them both off. Both of their thoughts were influenced by their combined pheromones of Eren's heat about two months prior, last time he checked.

Though a naïve part of him believes he may still get his heat. It was just late.

Eren continuously told himself this lie, yet here he was in his bathroom, sitting on his toilet as he stared at the three tests that seemed to be mocking him. He bought three different brands that will read the results back to him in clear format. His bare foot tapped nervously on the tiled bathroom floor after he paced around. If the result says what he's trying not to think of, his life will change from that point.

To say he wasn't scared was an understatement. Terrified would be the right word. He was nineteen and in his second year of college and he hadn't been dating Levi for two years yet. Neither of them talked about having a baby other than Eren letting Levi know he was extremely fertile and needed to take a high dose prescription of suppressants. And he made sure he was on time with taking them. 

How in the world could this have happened? Did his doctor give him the wrong prescribed milligram? That seemed possible as Eren never missed or skipped taking his suppressants. 

It wasn't the right time as both of them are in school and working part-time. How would a baby work into their busy lives?

Several thoughts ran through Eren's head as he had thought of what he may have to do if he was pregnant. One of the options included getting rid of the baby and the thought alone made him nauseous. Giving it up made his heart ache. He wasn't sure how he will take care of his child as well as how to raise them.

Then there is Levi, the other father of his baby. Would his boyfriend be okay with becoming a parent? He fought back tears at the thought of Levi not wanting anything to do with him and the baby. What if Levi broke up with him for this? Eren let out a shuddering breath then held his head in his hands.

The timer went off and a yelp of surprise came out of him before he tapped the 'dismiss' option on the screen. He reached over to grab the three sticks, his hands were trembling and he nearly dropped them.

Eren glanced at the sticks then he had checked the boxes. He did this about several times as if he was mistaken he read the test instructions incorrectly. Maybe he was hoping for the results to change for his sake, but they hadn't.

All three tests were  **positive.**

What will he do now? He is now pregnant while still in his second year of college. He wished he was dreaming he hadn't fucked up this bad. Flinching from the pinch he gave himself, Eren can say he wasn't dreaming. This was real. This was all real.

Time seemed to stop for him. He sank down to the floor in shock before burying his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears from falling and the sob that followed. He was scared to tell Levi this and of Levi leaving him when he does. He felt so foolish, thinking he should have been more careful. His boyfriend will be so angry with him…

A yelp left his lips when his phone rang, showing Levi's name on the screen. Oh right, they were going to eat dinner and spend the evening together at Levi's apartment. It was one thing he looked forward to all week until he realized that he missed his heat. And now he's pregnant.

Eren attempted to compose himself before he tapped the green button to answer.

"Hey." He managed to say as happy as he normally would then kissed him. However, Levi picked up the odd tone of his voice.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Levi asked and Eren was glad his boyfriend couldn't see him grimace. The older man knew him too well. It would be impressive if he wasn't worried about a possible break up.

"It's...It's just Shadis' assignment is stressing me out. That's all." He lied poorly. Of course his boyfriend didn't buy it.

"Eren, you and I both know that's bullshit. I know he's a dick to you, but that isn't the case right now. What's really bothering you?"

Fuck, when he's put on the spot like that, Eren had no other choice. He hated that and he knows Levi doesn't like doing that to him. However, he knew this was going to eat him up inside and he would not be able to hide a pregnancy. It's impossible considering his scent would give him away first as it likely changed. Another thing is when he starts to show, he won't be able to hide it.

"I...can't tell you over the phone. Can you come get me?"

"I'll be over there in fifteen minutes."

That would give Eren the time to compose himself a bit until he breaks the news to tbe Alpha. 

"Okay."

★ ★ ★

The drive to Levi's place was almost quiet with Eren remaining tight-lipped on what was eating at him. Levi seemed worried that his boyfriend was not himself. Little did Levi know, Eren had a reason for being so quiet during the entire drive.

It was when the door to the apartment closed behind them that Levi had to ask what was up with Eren. 

"So, will you tell me what's bothering you, Eren?" He asked as Eren sat down on the couch then dropped his bag by his feet. "You usually talk my ear off whenever we're together. Not that I mind. I love listening to you talk."

Well, this is it. He hoped the universe or whoever will show him mercy. Hoping Levi will accept the fact he is going to be a father.

"I...missed my heat. So, I took some tests..." Eren blurted out after placing the three sticks on the coffee table. He noticed Levi's eyes widen as they took in the three tests in front of him. When Levi hadn't responded right away, Eren's anxiety went up and he pulled out his supplements, handing them to Levi.

"My doctor gave me the wrong prescription. I was supposed to take a heavier dose." He explained further. "I was an idiot for not realizing sooner."

"You're not an idiot, Eren. Shit like this happens with any couple. And besides, I'm at fault too since I didn't use a condom." Levi ran a hand through his hair, exposing more of his undercut in the process. He set the bottle of suppressants on the table. "I will say I'm not looking forward to comments from your brother and sister."

Eren let out a nervous laugh. He hadn't told Zeke and Mikasa yet. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to right away. That would be saved for a different time when he can mentally handle his siblings' nuclear Alpha meltdown.

"I should have figured it out sooner that you are pregnant. When I noticed your scent had changed. It's not a bad scent. Just different." Levi commented as his silver blue eyes shined with an emotion which Eren hadn't picked up on.

"So, you're not mad?" He asked hesitantly and Levi looked baffled at the question.

"Why would I be? It wasn't like you were trying to get pregnant."

"How can you trust me so much?"

Levi took one of Eren's hands and squeezed it. He wanted Eren to know he never had doubts about him or thought Eren had ill intentions. He tried to convey that in a single touch along with what he said next.

"It's because I know you, Eren. You aren't the type to use someone to get pregnant. Plus, your doctor fucked up on your prescription."

"What do you want me to do?" Eren asked Levi, uncertainty heavy in his voice.

"It's not up to me." Levi answered.

"But...it's our baby."

Levi gave Eren's hand another squeeze. His other hand touched his still flat stomach. Those gentle touches from his boyfriend told Eren that Levi wasn't going anywhere.

"And this is your body. I won't dictate what you should do regarding it."

Eren wanted to cry. Levi didn't pressure him to get rid of the baby. And he didn't get angry at his getting pregnant. Most of all, Levi didn't try to make his choices for him. What did he do to deserve the best Alpha in the world? Eren was so thankful the universe was kind to him.

The Omega went over every option in his mind when Levi told him he has to decide. Whatever he goes with will set their lives on a different path. He knew this and Levi did too. Which was why Levi urged Eren to make a choice, reassuring him again he will still be in his life. In his heart, Eren knew the right decision.

"I want to keep it." He finally blurted out. "I know I'm nineteen and still in college. And you're also taking classes with me too and you have your own life, but I really want to keep the baby."

As soon as he revealed his answer, Eren was surprised by a kiss from Levi. It was full of love and reassurance he wasn't going anywhere. He was worried for nothing. Almost.

"Thank you." Levi whispered against his lips then kissed him again. "And if you still want an answer to your question, I want you to keep the baby too. We'll have our own family."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders as he kissed him. The feeling of relief washed over him in the midst of this happy moment between them. He was worried for almost nothing because Levi is still here and didn't kick him out the apartment. Definitely the best alpha he could have asked for.

Sure things will be hard when raising a baby, but Eren felt oddly optimistic about being a parent. He knows this baby will be loved and cared for by them both.

"I hoped you'll take responsibility anyway because of your super sperm," Eren joked a little. "You really did hold up to your promise in knocking me up."

That earned a laugh from Levi.

"And I'll do it again. When we are more prepared." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💖
> 
> I'm on Twitter @crystallinekai where I retweet a lot and live tweet a lot more about the games I'm playing. :D And sometimes I do post wips of what I'm writing as well. :3
> 
> Hope you all stay safe and drink water. ❤️


End file.
